


IV. Denial

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Microfic, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 4: Denial
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Snapshots in the life of Draco & Harry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: November 2020





	IV. Denial

"You're staring mate," said Ron. "What? No, I'm not," retorted Harry.

"Oh Merlin, this is like 6th year again," groaned Ron.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" spluttered Harry as Hermione shook her head and gave him a fond smile.

A few feet away, Draco happily chatted with Luna.


End file.
